1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and manufacturing methods of the semiconductor device and the electronic device, and particularly to a layered structure such as the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor device, in order to realize three-dimensional mounting of a semiconductor chip, there has been a method of stacking a package in which the semiconductor chip is mounted through metal balls, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 11-307717.
However, when a semiconductor chip is mounted on a package, a difference in coefficient of linear expansion or the like between the semiconductor chip and the package causes warping. Therefore, the method of stacking packages through metal balls has had a problem in that the warping caused in the package results in non-uniformity in the interval between packages, which deteriorates the joining strength of the metal balls, thereby leading to deterioration of connection reliability in three-dimensional mounting.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus capable of enhancing connection reliability in three-dimensional mounting while considering warping of packages, and manufacturing methods of the semiconductor device and the electronic device.